


Две стороны одной монеты

by yolo_jackie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin, M/M, Minor Character Death, adult!Mordred, dark!Camelot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Т7-36 dark!Артур/Мерлин/AD!Мордред . "Думаешь, мы позволим тебе уйти?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две стороны одной монеты

Мерлин не спит. Просто не может.   
Слова Килгарры набатом стучат в голове, собственные ошибки, неверные решения расходятся червоточинами внутри, и Мерлин знает – он своими руками помог вывести смерть Артура из Камелота.  
Маленький молчаливый Мордред однажды вернётся вместе с Морганой, и они не вспомнят всего добра, но будут поглощены ненавистью и жаждой власти.  
Мерлин обязан всё исправить – чего бы ему это не стоило. Потому что ночами он просыпается в холодном поту с единственным неизвестным ему словом на губах – «Камлан», и это самый ужасный кошмар, который он когда-либо видел. 

Время игр окончено: магические книги более не под запретом, в Камелот съезжаются волшебники со всех уголков Британии, Килгарра ворчит, но хранит камелотские границы, а Аитуза следит за порядком в Нижнем городе. Рыцари Камелота сражаются бок о бок с колдунами, и драконы закаляют их клинки и доспехи. Мерлин уже далеко зашёл, чтобы сохранить Артуру жизнь. Он знает, что не побоится пойти еще дальше.

Однажды Мерлин колдует – и плавленое золото в его глазах никуда не уходит, затопляя синеву радужки, а остаётся там навсегда. Первый советник короля поначалу прячет лицо капюшоном мантии, но потом решает, что он достаточно скрывался, чтобы продолжать это делать и сейчас. Однажды он направляет Килгарру убивать, и в ныне вертикальных зрачках Эмриса едва ли можно узнать прежнего Мерлина – лишь безжалостное создание Древней Религии.

Камелот внушает животный страх своим противникам. Британия полнится слухами о королевстве, где могущественный король – истинный сын своего отца вопреки всему – объединил мечи и магию; где драконы охраняют границы; где маг с жёлтыми глазами денно и нощно бдит безопасность своей земли.

Королевство крепко, как никогда.   
Первый советник короля может позволить себе разослать патрули во все концы пяти королевств в поисках друидского паренька. Первый советник короля давно не нуждается в чьем-либо разрешении или одобрении: его личный отряд магов из Катты выступает на рассвете, и Мерлин знает: сколь бы силён не был Мордред, ему не скрыться.

Эмрис давно не полагается на случай и никому не позволяет выполнять свою работу. От Алатора приходят хорошие вести, и первый советник с королём уезжают с петухами, оставив Камелот в руках королевы и Совета. Артур не задаёт вопросов, он привык: Мерлин говорит, что так надо, и король беспрекословно подчиняется.

Мордред стоит на коленях на холодном полу заброшенного замка. Повзрослевший, но всё так же молчаливый, друид скалится, глядя на короля и его мага. Пронзительные голубые глаза из-подо лба изучают обоих; левую щёку пересекает татуировка. Мордред тих, но это не значит, что ему нечего сказать.

\- Сердце дракона с правой стороны. Где же твое, Эмрис?   
\- Прямо перед тобой, Мордред. Прямо перед тобой, - усмехается Мерлин.  
\- Достаточно болтовни, - прерывает их Артур. – Думаешь, мы позволим тебе уйти? – спрашивает он, проводя лезвием меча по щеке друида, и Мордред знает, видит в его голове – нет, не позволят.

Взмах – и Эскалибур в руках короля загорается магическим светом, обагряясь кровью. У друидов она такая же красная, как и у других людей, но для Артура это не новость.

В конце концов, монета не может почернеть лишь с одной стороны.


End file.
